


Till that day.

by x_avantgarde_x



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_avantgarde_x/pseuds/x_avantgarde_x
Summary: While she still clearly has feelings for Tommy, Grace has an unexpected rendezvous with Arthur Shelby.





	Till that day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dbshawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/gifts).



> I had NEVER thought about Grace and Arthur as a pair, so writing this assignment was truly difficult. Although of that I hope you all enjoy it and don't hate Grace very much, our girl is just lonely.
> 
>  
> 
> [Edit]:  
> I took my time to correct all the typos errors and tried to make it as easy to read as possible, so I hope it is better now ^^.  
> I also wanted to thank you all your you kind words and all the feedback, you guys are truly amazing! All my kudos go to y'all <3

With cautious steps Grace entered back to the house in which, for a few months, she had been living with Tommy. It was late at night, long hours had passed since Grace left home to arrive to her rendezvous at «The Garrisons». She left her coat on the rack and slowly climbed the stairs to her room in hope of Tommy not having arrived at home yet, so she wouldn't have to explain herself. Luckily, when she entered their bedroom it was completely silent, there was no sign of Tommy anywhere. Letting out a little sigh and with a smile plastered on her face Grace started undressing herself and getting ready to go to bed. 

She started undoing her hair, then took off the light makeup she had put on that morning, and surprisingly it had staid still all the journey, once done she took off her jewelry, necklace and earrings, etc. When she was fully undressed and was about to get her nightdress she passed by the mirror in her dressing table and she could not help but notice her growing belly.  
Grace walked closer to the mirror and caressed her baby bump, a bright smile on her face. It had already been a few months since that day she slept with Tommy and fell pregnant, and since then her baby had been growing bigger and bigger, it being reflected in the changes her body had been experiencing. As days passed by the birth of hers and Tommy's baby got closer and closer, and even though she couldn't be happier about it Grace neither could help the restlessness in which the lack of Tommy's presence in her life let her. Since she had moved in little had she seen the man she so dearly loved, and she couldn't help but fear that her baby would grew up without a father roll in their lifes because of this. Also, she had been feeling more and more lonely as Tommy's time spent with her grew little and little. He loved her, there was no doubt about that, and she loved him, with all her heart, but she felt, oh! So alone all by herself in such a big house, and no matter what Tommy said, the maids were no real company.

It was because of this that, for two or three months already, she had been seeing the oldest of the Shelby brothers. Arthur. At first, it was nothing out of the world. In one mission Arthur was hit by a bullet, and injured badly, because of that he was not allowed to take part in any other job for a while. That was when Grace and him started to spend more time together. The pregnant woman spent most of her time alone, enclosed in an enormous house surrounded by peaky boys, in the case some of Tommy's enemies thought about paying them a visit. And due to that Arthur started spending most of his time in Tommy's house, to protect his future nephew or nice and his sister in law. As time went by they drew closer and closer, and what started as a harmless relationship between family members becomed a heated relationship between lovers.

That was why most of her days where now spent with her lover at «The Garrisons». She truly loved Tommy, but Arthur gave her something Tommy did not, and that was his attention.

She knew it could not last muh longer. That eventually they would have to end things and stop seeing eachother as they did now. Grace knew eventually Tommy or someone would notice, and it would not take long after that for a war to start between the two Shelby's brothers, a war that could tear their family apart.

But, till that day, she would still go to sleep with the scent of her lover impregnated on her body, as she waited for her boyfriend to come back home.


End file.
